Healthcare industry is a regulated and Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) compliance industry. The security concerns hinder the adoption of public cloud computing in healthcare due to the sensitive, private nature of patient data. Healthcare industry faces a risk to data compliance violations when data is hosted outside their environment. Healthcare organizations and their business associates face heavy fines if data compliance is violated. Providing service based solutions to healthcare industry poses a daunting task.